I Never
by FanTyger
Summary: Ever play this game? Wesker, Birkin, and Jill are joined by OC's Aliya, Erik, and Ty for a good game of "I Never.  Rated this T, just in case. Crossover with Ben 10.
1. Beginning

I NEVER

_Starring Ty, Erik, Aliya, Jill, Wesker, and feat. William Birkin_

Ty: Well, let's get this started, shall we? Okay, we each have our drinks of choice: Me, Erik and William with cream soda, Aliya and Jill with martinis and Wesker with water. Who's gonna start?

Aliya: I will! I've...never kissed a member of the same sex. -Takes a drink, but looks around.- I'm the only one?

Ty: I have a boyfriend.

Erik: So do I.

Jill: Summer camp. Enough said.

Wesker and Birkin: -Look at each other, but say nothing.-

Erik: Me next. I've...never watched _National Treasure_. -Takes a drink-

Jill: I hated it from the commercials, so never. -Takes a drink-

Birkin: -Takes a drink-

Wesker: I tortured Ty with it.

Ty: -Shivers a bit-

Birkin: I've never sung. -Takes a drink-

Ty: Never?

Erik: Not even to your little girl on her birthday?

Birkin: Never.

Jill: That's just...never mind. I've never been married. -Takes a drink-

Erik and Aliya: -Take a drink-

Jill: Ty? Wesker? Wha-

Ty: Well, Wesker had drank too much wine at a reception...

Wesker: ...and I proposed. -Everyone but Ty looks at him- What? It was a state that accepted gay marriage.

Erik: Yeah, but he's like 16!

Ty: -Quietly- 19...

Aliya: How could you propose to a guy who's not even half your age?

Ty: He was drunk, okay? Let's just get off of the subject...-Looks down-

Wesker: I've never smoked. -Takes a drink-

Ty and Birkin: -Take a drink-

Jill: Movie me.

Erik: Oh.


	2. Into the Game

**I OWN NOTHING BUT ALIYA, TY, AND ERIK.**

**WESKER, JILL, AND BIRKIN ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.**

William: I've never done crack. -Takes a drink-

Aliya, Ty, Jill, and Wesker: -Take a drink-

Erik: It's not that great.

Jill: Okay, Ty. It's your turn.

Ty: Okay...um...

Aliya: We're waaaaiiiting...

Ty: Um...

Erik: Come on, kid.

Ty: I've...never been experimented on...-Takes a drink and looks around- I'm the only one..?

Wesker: -Smirks and whispers something in Ty's ear-

Ty: -Eyes widen and blushes madly-

Erik: I've...never violated anyone during their sleep.

Everyone but Wesker: -Takes a drink-

Wesker: -Looks at Ty with an evil smile on his face-

Ty: -Looks down, blushing again-

Jill: Okay, ew.

Aliya: I've never taken picutures of anyone sleeping.

Everyone but Birkin: -Takes a drink-

Birkin: I took pictures of Sherry sleeping to remind me that even angels need their rest.

Aliya and Jill: Aww!

Ty: -Yawns-

Wesker: Speaking of "angels"...

Ty: I'm a little tired, that's all...

Erik: Who's turn is it?

Ty: Wesker's. -Smiles-

Wesker: I've never worn pink.

Everyone but Ty: -Takes a drink-

Ty: Valentine's day.

Birkin: I've never watched _The Big Bang Thoery_.

Everyone: -Takes a drink-

Aliya: Okay, this is getting boring. I've never gone reverse cowgirl while-

Erik: Ali!

Aliya: What?

Jill: We have a kid here. -Gestures to Ty-

Ty: -Looks down- I'm n-not a kid...

Wesker: -Puts an arm around Ty, showing him a smile-

Jill: I've never drunk, not even wine. -Takes a drink- Oh, come on. Really? Even you, Ty?

Ty: -Nods, still looking down-

Wesker: I pushed him into it...

_**Author's Note: Ty is the youngest here at the tender age of 19. Erik and Aliya are 25 and 23, respectively, and the others are their repectful ages. Please, review. **_


	3. Arrivals

**I OWN NOTHING BUT ALIYA, ERIK, TY AND SHAWN.**

**JILL VALENTINE, ALBERT WESKER, WILLIAM BIRKIN, AND GWEN TENNYSON ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.**

Jill: Okay, I ordered the pizzas. It's an hour to the pizza place, anyway, so I'm gonna get going. -Grabs her coat-

Ty: W-wait for a few minutes, okay?

Jill: -Reluctantly nods, staying-

Aliya: And I invited a two more friends.

Birkin: Okay, who are they?

Aliya: Shawn, an old ally of mine, and...-Looks at Erik-...well...

Erik: What?

Aliya: Don't freak out when I tell you, okay?

Erik: Just tell me.

Aliya: Okay, do you promise not to-

Erik: Ali...

Aliya: Okay, it's Gwen.

Erik: -Eyes widen- You invited that insane, groupie stalker?

Aliya: Okay, this is why I asked you not to freak out.

Ty: Wh-who's Gwen?

Erik: -Glares at Aliya before walking away from the group-

Aliya: Erik, wait! -Runs after him-

Ty: -Sighs-

Wesker: -Puts an arm around Ty- Can we get back to the game?

Jill: Okay...I've...never had a 5-hour Energy. -Takes a drink-

Birkin: -Takes a drink-

Ty: I took one while training with Albert...

Wesker: -Takes a drink and smiles at Ty- Never again. You were bouncing off the walls.

Ty: I was not...I was flipping off of them.

Wesker: -Chuckles-

Jill: -Leaves-

_**Two hours pass...**_

Jill: I'm back! And I brought Aliya's friends. -Walks in, holding the pizzas-

Shawn: Well, this is a...nice place.

Gwen: Nice for a creepy apartment in the middle of nowhere. Who would live in this...lifeless place.

Wesker: -Clears his throat and raises his hand along with Ty-

Gwen: Oh. Sorry.

Aliya: -Voice becomes gradually louder as she walks into the room- Are you sure, Erik?

Erik: I'm sure. -Looks at Gwen- Gwen. How lovely to see that your idea of fashion sense is still that old red sweater and white shirt.

Gwen: I'm sorry, I've mistaken you for someone who actually has self esteem, and doesn't need to put everyone down all the time.

Erik: Oh, I have self esteem. Why do you think Kevin is with _me_ now?

Gwen: What did you say? -Hands glow with magenta colored energy-

Erik: You heard me...-Pushes Gwen-..Princess.

Gwen: -Throws a magenta colored disk of energy at Erik-


End file.
